1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement of a method for mixing two or more kinds of resin material liquids which are hardened by reaction, utilizing ultrasonic vibrations and an apparatus for mixing those resin material liquids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, as a method for mixing two or more kinds of liquids utilizing ultrasonic vibrations and an apparatus for mixing those liquids, there are known the following methods and apparatuses. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 57374/1987 teaches that a distal end of an ultrasonic wave transmission solid horn is slightly dipped in two or more kinds of liquids reserved in an emulsion vessel as a mixing vessel, and the liquids are emulsified under the effect of cavitation by ultrasonic waves, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 67326/1983 discloses that a distal end of an ultrasonic wave transmission solid horn is slightly dipped in two or more kinds of liquids reserved in an emulsion vessel as a mixing vessel which is in communication with atmospheric air, and the liquids are emulsified under the effect of cavitation by ultrasonic waves. Similarly, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 38132/1989 teaches that a double liquid (two-part liquid) adhesive agent as a resin material liquid is reserved in a receiving vessel as a mixing vessel and then mixed by ultrasonic waves, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 115444/1989 discloses that disperse phase liquid and continuous phase liquid are mixed together in a cylinder as a mixing vessel using ultrasonic waves. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 49999/1993 teaches that a mixing cup having an inverted conical shape is prepared, a conical horn is disposed at the center within the mixing cup, a resin outlet port of a conduit tube as a feed tube of resin material liquid is arranged to face a side skin surface of an ultrasonic wave transmission solid horn, and resin material liquid as adhesive is discharged to the side skin surface from the resin outlet port and guided to a distal end of the ultrasonic wave transmission solid horn along the side skin surface of the ultrasonic wave transmission solid horn, so that the resin material liquid is agitated and mixed by applying a rotational motion to the adhesive which contacts the ultrasonic wave transmission solid horn, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 198889/1994 discloses that an ultrasonic wave transmission solid horn is installed in a guide tube as a mixing vessel, the first liquid and the second liquid are discharged toward a distal end face of the ultrasonic wave transmission solid horn to apply ultrasonic vibrations to the first and second liquids, thereby mixing the first and second liquids together. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 57229/1894 discloses an agitating/mixing method in which two or more kinds of adhesives are put into an agitating vessel as a mixing vessel and are mixed together by applying ultrasonic waves thereto while mechanically agitating the same.
In this way, the conventional methods and apparatuses for mixing liquids utilizing ultrasonic waves employ a method for mixing two or more kinds of liquids within a mixing vessel.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 118124/1986 discloses, although this does not employ the ultrasonic vibration technique, that a mixing member having a semi-circular shape in section is installed in an inclined posture, a high viscous liquid and a low viscous liquid are supplied thereto, and vibrations are applied at 60 cycles to the mixed member by a vibration mechanism, thereby mixing and agitating the flowing-down liquids, and Japanese Patent Application No. 217223/1991 discloses that a channel member is resonated by a vibration generating instrument so that a molding material composed of a colorant, a plastic element, an additive and the like is mixed in the channel of the channel member.
Of all the two or more kinds of resin material liquids, there are some which are hardened by reaction. However, if it is designed such that the two or more kinds of resin material liquids are mixed in a mixing vessel, the hardening reaction is progressed as the resin material liquids are mixed. This method is acceptable to a case where a work for feeding the mixed resin, whioh is undergoing the hardening reaction, to the downstream side from the mixing vessel while supplying the two or more kinds of resin material liquids which are hardened by reaction and discharging the same is performed continuously for a long time. However, it is difficult to apply such a method to a case where a work is required to be performed intermittently at comparatively short time intervals because the hardening reaction is continued in the mixing vessel even during the time the work is stopped. It gives rise to such problems that hardened resin tends to adhere to the inner side of the mixing vessel, composition of the two or more kinds of resin material liquids present within the mixing vessel is changed, and the like. To avoid this, immediately after the interruption or stop of the work, immediately before the work is started. It was customary that the inner side of the mixing vessel is cleaned with solvent every time or with appropriate time intervals. It is advisable not to use solvent as much as possible in view of labor safety and environmental pollution. In case it is necessary to resume the work immediately after the cleaning operation is made, there is a possibility that solvent is accidentally admixed and therefore it becomes necessary to make an empty discharge taking into consideration a possible variation of composition of the resin material liquids, etc. This is not desirable in view of disposal of wastes. Moreover, since it becomes necessary to prepare a cleaning or washing device, a problem is encountered in which the mixing apparatus itself becomes large in size.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a mixing method and a mixing apparatus, in which two or more kinds of liquids, which are hardened by reaction, are mixed together without using any mixing vessel.